


whirlgate smut ficlet

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: on tumblr @megatronismegagone
Relationships: Tailgate/Whirl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	whirlgate smut ficlet

Tailgate bounces, feeling the stretch in his thighs.

Whirl keeps his claws up by his helm, pressed to the berth like he’d asked; Tailgate’s pretty sure Whirl would do anything for him, he’d just need to say the word.

As it stands, though, Whirl is doing exactly what he’s supposed to.

Tailgate flickers his visor in a wink and swivels his hips. Whirl’s engine makes a fantastic sound and the helicopter squirms.

“Birdy,” Tailgate says, warningly.

Whirl goes still, cockpit tilted to the side and helm twisted to look back at him. Tailgate stops moving and waits.

Whirl shifts himself back in position, flat on his back and head turned to peer around his cockpit. Tailgate rocks slowly to express approval, twists a bit to get his hand behind- there.

He circles Whirl’s node with one tiny fingertip, grinning to himself when Whirl _twitches_.

“Easy, Birdy,” he says, not hiding the laugh in his voice. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @megatronismegagone


End file.
